People like us
by Rafa008
Summary: A conversation between Yggdrazil , Omnimon , Dukemon and other royal knights .


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Music:** People like us-Kelly Clarkson  
**Summary:** A conversation between Yggdrazil , Omnimon , Dukemon and other royal knights .

**People like us**

_Hey_

_Everybody loses it_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_And hey_

_Yeah, I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it get the best of you_

_You'll make it out alive_

In a difficult part to arrive in the Digital World, in the the top, ten gigantic Digimons were gathered in a circle, close to a tree with a huge dome, which almost touched the sky. In the middle of the circle was a rock and over it, a figure who floated.  
Yggdrazil-Alphamon . Omnimon. Dukemon. Magnamon. Crusadermon. Dynasmon. UlforceVeedramon. Craniummon. Duftmon. And Examon.  
The ten royal knights knelt to the God of the Digimons as he spoke their names. Yggdrazil stood and all then lifted their heads.  
Yggdrazil-Sleipmon betrayed us. Saved those humans, disobeying my orders.  
Omnimon-Apparently Slepimon allied to the humans. Turned he into a toy.  
Yggdrazil-My loyal knights... The wall that separates the two worlds is increasingly fragile and if nothing be done, the two worlds will be destroyed. There is only room for one.  
There was a moment of silence and memories of the digiworld invasion that happened ten years ago, when humans appeared through a portal and destroyed all the Digimons they found ahead, their forests and homes . And they didn't reborn as Digieggs.  
Yggdrazil-So, as I said to Craniummon, if there is a chance to get one of the two worlds safe, it will be the DigiWorld. Humans only have destroyed everything in their path. There is no more reason to exist. Do you all agree, don't you?  
All-Yes.  
Yggdrazil- We must save our world.  
The ten warriors raised their swords and shields in the air.  
Yggdrail-Dukemon.  
Dukemon left the circle and walked to Yggdrazil and knelt on one knee, lowering his shield.  
Dukemon-Yes, sir?  
Yggdrazil-You, as the red and bright warrior, which aroused the dragon, I want you to go to the human world and destroy Masaru Daimon. If necessary, destroy Sleipmon, he betrayed us.  
Dukemon looked shocked for a moment, with the idea of destroying one of his companions, or former, but the shock on his face seemed unnoticed by the red mask on his eyes. His eyes met those of Omnimon quickly, but he avoided.  
Dukemon-Yes sir, I will.

_Oh, people like us we gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

Yggdrazil-More than ever, we must stay together to complete our goals.  
Alphamon-Only we, Digimon, know how difficult it was ten years ago, be destroyed by humans.  
Dukemon-Yes... Digimons likes we gotta be together and fight the humans.  
One by one, they flew in different directions and Dukemon flew toward a mountain that was near one of the cracks of the barrier leading to the human world. He landed on the tip of the mountain, his red cape waving behind him and his shield stood beside his body. Dukemon had his chin up, his red mask pointing toward the crack of the barrier. The knight heard footsteps behind him, but did not turn around because he knew who it was. After so many years of friendship.  
Omnimon-Dukemon .  
The knight born of the fusion of Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon stopped beside his companion, his white cloak also flying with the wind. The sky was orange, despite numerous cracks that were there. Dukemon felt melancholy for some reason, like a farewell between them two. When he spoke his voice was hard.  
Dukemon-What do you want, Omnimon?  
Omnimon-I want to go in your place. You, even being a great warrior, are not ready to go.  
Dukemon turned to the other, angry.  
Dukemon-What? I am the great warrior of justice, who awakened the dragon. Don't you dare to say that I'm not ready for this war!  
Omnimon-I saw the shock behind your mask when Yggdrazil said you might have to destroy Sleipmon.  
Dukemon-If it is necessary, I'll destroy him. To save digitalworld from humans.  
Dukemon stuck his white sword in the ground, hard, showing his anger . Both were in silent. Omnimon sighed and stared at the sky together with the other Knight.  
Omnimon-Dukemon... I know that you are a great warrior. Go.  
Dukemon looked at him and nodded his head. But before he goes, Omnimon put his hand, of the Grey's blade, on Dukemon's shoulder. Dukemon looked at him for a moment and put his hand over his and gave a squeeze lightly. It was a strange gesture, but somehow, it was like they were more connected. Dukemon first released his hand from Omnimon's hand and then pulled his hand from his shoulder, slowly, and flew half way and raised his sword . Omnimon raised his sword too.  
Omnimon-We will fight.  
Dukemon-Yes. For digimons like us.  
Dukemon straightened his red mask and flew toward the crack, to meet Masaru, Slepimon and others. 

_Oh oh oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh oh oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_


End file.
